What the Hell! Im a President Bakka!
by Elenita-Ele-Chan
Summary: LA PODEROSA KUCHIKI CORP. se alía... ¿Y con Quien? la pobre pelinegra nunca espero volver a verlo a EL... después de años y mucho menos con ¡SU PUESTO DE PRESIDENTA!... sorpresas y sorprendidos, amores del pasado y una empresa que JUNTOS debían sacar adelante... ¿Podrán lograrlo sin matarse mutuamente en el intento? ICHIRUKI of course. L-CHAN.


**WHAT THE HELL? I`M A PRESIDENT BAKKA!**

**CAPITULO II**

…

**..**

**.**

**OoOoOoO**

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**

Ashido informo a Rukia de la "unión" de Kuchiki Corp. con K Corparation y de paso felicito por los éxitos del nuevo presidente. Una unión de la que ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea, porque… ¡Ella era la presidente! ¿Cómo era posible que existiera tal unión, si… ella no lo sabía? Y que demonios de que "nuevo" ¿presidente? Ella era la presidente, interina dos meses pero ella lo era...

O, eso creía.

Partió shockeada de Fiji – unas vacaciones auto – impuestas por su hermano mayor – directo a Japón a buscar respuestas.

**OoOoOoO**

* * *

Con su paso apresurado la morena de corta estatura avanzaba dispuesta a llegar a su destino: la fila para abordar su vuelo a Japón, no importando que fuera un vuelo en plena madrugada, ni que hubiera un gentío - malhumorado y adormilado - mirándola con ganas de matarla por golpearlos cuando frenéticamente sus agigantados pasos avanzaban a la fila.

Y no era solo eso, el corto vestido veraniego que logro visualizar en su muda de ropa le estaba estorbando. Una vez más se lo jaló frenéticamente mientras fruncía el ceño cabreada.

_Estaba malhumorada._

Siguió avanzando.

Y los gritos que pegaba Matsumoto Rangiku a sus oídos no ayudaban en nada a mejorar aquel estado.

— ¡Rukia chan! – dijo por ya, enésima vez la rubia de curvas prominentes – Rukia chan, debes de escuchar por favor, trata de tranquilizarte y pensar las cosas… además. ¿Qué pretendes con irnos a estas horas a Japón? Eh escuchado que los vuelos a estas horas no favorecen a una mujer bella como yo, porque…

Antes de que la rubia siguiera con sus divagaciones absurdas, Rukia dio media vuelta para encararla.

— ¿Puedes cerrar la boca de una buena vez? – pidió nada amable la pelinegra. La rubia hiso un puchero sorprendida. Eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía la pelinegra después de salir de forma automática de la fiesta en el Hotel donde se hospedaban. Matsumoto recordó como tuvo que dejar la fiesta – que estaba en su mejor momento, por cierto un chico guapo y soltero la había invitado a bailar – para seguir a la pelinegra de estatura corta.

Y ahí estaban… a punto de tomar un vuelo directo a Tokio, Japón. En la plena madrugada, a las 4:30 a.m. para ser exactos. Ni siquiera iban vestidas de forma decente. Después de salir de la fiesta y dirigirse a sus habitaciones en un silencio sepulcral vio como Rukia de forma precipitada hacía sus maletas, y de paso se quitaba de forma brusca el maquillaje y peinado. No espero dos veces y la imitó buscando sus cosas, sabía que Rukia en aquel estado iracundo, podría dejarla botada en aquel hotel sin más, ni más.

Y ella no tenía para pagar el billete de avión para su regreso a Japón, se había gastado todo en las boutiques del hotel.

_¡Carajo!_ – Chilló a sus adentros recordando. ¿Dónde habían quedado todas sus compras? ¡Oh no! No podía ser… todas sus quincenas las había botado en vestidos y accesorios costosos y ahora no tenía nada… ni ropas nuevas, ni maquillajes, ni citas con lindos extranjeros.

Viendo la tétrica expresión en el rostro de su "amiga", la morena le chasqueo los dedos para traerla al presente.

— ¡Ni siquiera me estas prestando atención joder! – Gritó molesta Rukia – ¡Ah! Esto es el colmo.

Pero antes de que Matsumoto respondiera en lloriqueos, vio como Rukia nuevamente daba sus pasos apresurados hacía su destino.

— Espera… ¡Espera Rukia chan!

Y se detuvo…. ¡Vaya! Sus gritos dieron resultados _esta vez._

—Ves… — dijo casi sin aire por la corrida — es mejor que nos quedemos una noche más en Fiji, en el hotel por cierto... Hay que pensarnos las cosas.

Pero Rukia no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención de lo que murmuraba, en cambio su entera atención estaba en uno de esos puestos de revistas y diarios que ofrecía el aeropuerto. Sus ojos violetas se tornaron oscuros mientras leía el titulo de la página principal de un afamado periódico internacional.

_¡Éxito rotundo!_

_La Fusión de la afamada Kuchiki Corp. De Japón y K. industries que opera en Inglaterra y toda Europa pero con raíces japonesas es un éxito rotundo, los miles de habitantes japoneses y extranjeros están ansiosos y felices por la unión de estas dos empresas de gran renombre, se asegura una estabilidad económica…_

Y no quiso seguir leyendo más, sus puños pequeños peros poderosos doblaban con ira las hojas del periódico, murmurando una maldición entre dientes, con el diario en una de sus manos y la maleta en la otra avanzó - otra vez – ya casi llegando a la fila del vuelo a Japón.

— ¡Ah esto no es posible! – También murmuro la rubia temerosa. Ya no podía hacer mas nada para tratar de detener a la pequeña fiera de pelo negro, así que también avanzo a la fila, mientras divagaba y se mordía el labio impotente – Kuchiki Byakuya me matará… esto no se ve nada bien, se supone que Rukia chan debe llegar en 2 semanas, ya puedo ir despidiéndome del puesto de secretaria ejecutiva que con tanto esmero tengo… o bueno tenía -

— ¿Qué fue lo ultimo que dijiste? — demandó Rukia cruzada de brazos frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Ah? – Expresó la rubia alta sorprendida, no sabía que Rukia se había detenido y le miraba fijamente - ¿Qué cosa Rukia chan? – pregunto nerviosa.

Con entero fastidio, Rukia apretó los labios. Estaba al tope de su impaciencia e indignación hacia todo lo que la rodeaba.

— ¡Eso ultimo! – gritó. Por suerte la cola hacía los billetes del vuelo de Japón era corta, además de que en plena madrugada nadie se fijaría en el alboroto formado por la Kuchiki - ¡Ah que te referías con eso de que Nii – sama te matará!

— ¡Ah no! Nada Rukia chan... ¡Que cosas dices! Yo no eh dicho nada de eso…

— ¡Matsumoto Rangiku! Dime lo que sepas o si no….

— ¡Esta bien, esta bien! Lo diré – se rindió… ya de nada de valía seguir ocultándolo, además el jede Kuchiki la mandaría a matar sí o sí… lo único que le preocupaba ahora era que su amistad con su "jefa" de pelos negros estaba en peligro por culpa de su hermano mayor, ¡Joder! En menudo lío estaba envuelta… ella solo quería pasar vacaciones divertidas y relajantes.

Al contrario de eso, los ojos violetas oscuros fijos en ella, la traspasaban y juraba que podían hasta quitarle el aire que respiraba.

— ¿Y bien?… - exigió Rukia saber, mientras avanzaba la fila, tres personas más y ya conseguía el billete a Japón.

—bueno… este… yo – balbuceaba la de pechos exuberantes temiendo la reacción de Rukia. ¿Cómo empezaba a contarle el embrollo del Kuchiki? — bueno…

— ¡Habla de una buena vez Matsumoto! – y otra vez la impaciencia y ansiedad de la morena, hacía gala a todo resplandor.

— ¡Tu hermano organizo estas "vacaciones merecidas en Fiji"!. Me pidió, no más bien me exigió acompañarte a Fiji y dijo que no preocupara por los gastos, él se encargaría de todas las cuentas que gastaríamos, y me ordeno mantenerte lejos de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, por supuesto que note que esto olía mal y no me creía que las vacaciones de mi vida serían pagadas de una forma tan fácil, pero cuando quise saber porque, Kuchiki Byakuya solo me dijo que me limitara a seguir ordenes sino quería ver como perdería mi trabajo por andar de chismosa…

Y lo soltó, así de fácil y rápido… su vista se posó en la pequeña Kuchiki que, estaba casi sin aire y muy pálida debido a la impresión, sus pupilas estaban dilatas.

—Rukia chan… yo...

Viendo como le temblaba el labio inferior a la de pelo negro intento decir algo más, pero Rukia la corto.

— ¿Qué sabes de esta fusión? – demando cortante.

—Eh… pues nada la verdad, justo me entere hace días… cuando estaba viendo TV en mí habitación pasaron un reportaje de la gran noticia de la fusión de Kuchiki Corp. Claro que no me creía lo que estaba viendo... ¡La poderosa Kuchiki Corp. Se aliaba con otra empresa! Justo cuando iba a ir a tu habitación a preguntar que sabías de eso, anunciaron que tendrían un nuevo presidente y yo me caí de la cama no creyendo lo que decían… pero después pensé en el raro actuar de tu hermano y de eso de mantenerte alejada del trabajo, supe que no estaba nada bien, pero por temor a Kuchiki Byakuya no te lo dije y trate innumerables veces alejarte de todo lo relacionado con las empresas de tu familia.

Una vez más vio como Rukia se quedaba sin palabras y muy inmóvil, sabiendo que por dentro la morena seguramente estaba que echaba chispas no creyéndose lo que le contaba.

Solo porque la fila a los billetes para Japón avanzó, fue que Rukia dio un paso adelante.

—Y… que sabes del…. – se mordió el labio muy furiosa, su propia voz era más áspera de lo normal – del nuevo presidente. ¿Sabes de quien se trata?

La rubia negó. La verdad es que no sabía de quien se trataba, de salida sabía que no era el Kuchiki mayor, y ni siquiera Rukia chan, así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podría ser el remplazo de la morena.

—Rukia chan yo… - agacho la cabeza apenada, sabía que había actuado muy mal y la lealtad en la amistad con la morena estaba ahora rota, le había fallado al no contarle pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacer mucho en contra de Kuchiki Byakuya, el tipo daba miedo de por sí, era estar contra la espada y la pared.

—Ya veo… dijo Rukia con su tono y mirada apagados, pero eso no le quitaba el aura de ira que la rodeaba.

Necesitaba explicaciones por parte de su hermano mayor y sí que las iba a tener. De eso se aseguraría inmediatamente al llegar a Japón, se sentía indignada y furiosa, no solo con su hermano. – Se encogió de hombros abatida - ¿Cómo era posible que su propio Nii sama le hiciera tal cosa? ¡Es que acaso no se dio de cuenta de su triunfo como presidenta! Bueno… presidenta interina pero aun así lo había hecho estupendamente, había logrado subir las finanzas de la empresa en un 60 % en comparación de los años anteriores. Estaba segura de que le había demostrado a su hermano lo competitiva y capaz que era a la hora de hacer negocios y traer buenas retribuciones al negocio familiar.

Se mordió el labio inferior tratando de mitigar el dolor causado por su hermano mayor y no solo eso ¡Seguro todo el mundo sabía que había hecho el papel de la tonta del año! Creyéndose la presidenta mientras venía una inminente fusión y así un nuevo – idiota – presidente.

_Odio, odio puro destilaba…_

Y ahora todo tenía sentido – miró a Rangiku – todo lo dicho por la rubia era cierto, ni siquiera su móvil tenía señal, el internet estaba bloqueado y ni se diga de los canales en la plasma de su habitación en el Hotel donde se hospedaban, cada vez que trataba de entablar comunicación con su familia era un fracaso y Rangiku la abordaba con muchas actividades absurdas para distraerla.

_Joder_

_¡Como carajos no lo había visto antes!_

—Rukia chan… - la llamo Rangiku preocupada al verla juntar tantos sus cejas negras y prácticamente expulsar humo de sus orejas de lo roja que estaba, roja de la ira.

—Señorita… usted es la siguiente.

Pronunció nerviosa y confundida la chica que atendía en la cabina de los boletos. Ni se había percatado de que la cola se detenía por su culpa. Una vez más centenares de ojos adormilados y molestos estaban sobre ella.

—Dos boletos para el próximo vuelo a Tokio, Japón por favor – pidió de forma automática, con su voz fuerte y el entrecejo junto. — ¿Cuándo sale el próximo vuelo?

—Pues – la chica que atendía reviso la computadora cerciorándose de los horarios – el próximo vuelo sale dentro de 10 minutos.

_¡Gracias a Kami! _Entre más pronto salieran para Japón era mucho mejor. Ya no podía estar desarrollando su papel de la "boba presidenta" un minuto más. ¡Joder! Todos se la iban a pagar muy caro.

— ¿A nombre de quien reservara sus boletos señorita? – dijo la mujer sacándola de su estado de ira interno.

—Ah – respondio – de Kuchiki Rukia…

Y la cara de la mujer fue un poema.

— ¡Kuchiki! – Grito emocionada - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Es usted una Kuchiki? Muchas felicidades por lo de la fusión de las empresas, verá mi hermano trabaja en Kuchiki Corp. Y según me ha contado que…

Un tic en el ojo, sus labios secos y las cejas muy juntas.

Rukia estaba crispada, muy crispada.

Y aquel "pequetraje" que tenía puesto se había vuelto a subir a su antojo.

_Un jodido mal día… maldito día._

Esa fue la señal que necesito Rangiku para intervenir. Le arrancó de las manos los boletos a la parlanchina chica de ojos celestes que balbuceaba adorando al nuevo presidente de K & K Corporation. Tomó a la inerte Rukia de un brazo y avanzo a la entrada para tomar el vuelo.

_¡Joder! No quiso imaginarse a Rukia cuando llegaran a Japón._

* * *

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Un jodido lío._

Era la forma más adecuada de describir todo el trabajo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Había cientos de carpetas por revisar y documentos por leer, organizar y firmar. ¡Y eso que las 14 noches desde que ocupo el puesto de presidente se la había pasado encerrado en la jodida oficina!

Maldita sea, menudo trabajo el que le tocaba hacer.

Pero en parte le ayudo los apuntes e informes detallados con exacta precisión del "antiguo presidente". Un trabajo exquisito sin duda alguna, todo estaba bien detallado, las cuentas en orden y explicaba a fondo todo el papeleo de las ventas de los últimos dos meses.

Un prodigioso aumento del 60 % en las ventas.

Todo un record para una presidente interina. – Se dijo – no había dudas en la capacidad de logros de aquella atrevida chica de tan solo 22 años.

Hubiera deseado ver la cara del estirado Kuchiki al ver esto… seguro sería un poema.

Pero ahora K & K Corp. Estaba en sus manos, él debía de llevar a la empresa a superar sus ventas del 60% a un 75% o más… y no descansaría en poner a la empresa en lo más alto de la exportación e importación.

_¡Menuda presión! _

~ Toc Toc ~

Se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta principal y frunció el ceño mientras guardaba los documentos del antiguo presidente dentro de sus carpetas personales.

—Adelante — dijo sumergido nuevamente en su trabajo.

Un chico alto de piel pálida, cabello negro azulado y ridículas gafas acaparó su campo de visión.

Frunció el ceño, como siempre.

— ¿Qué quieres tan temprano Ishida? Ya empieza el día y ¿estas haciendo el vago? ¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?

El comentario mordaz lo obvio el pelinegro y se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina del presidente, causando muchas molestias en este.

— ¿Esa es tu forma de dar los buenos días Kurosaki? Bueno que puedo decir… no me extraña viniendo de alguien como tú.

— ¡Temme! – respondio gruñendo el mencionado. Claro sin levantar su vista en el documento que estaba leyendo.

El pelinegro ojeaba la oficina del presidente, una replica de antigüedad Inglesa… Al parecer las costumbres se habían pegado mucho al Kurosaki, también habían detalles tradicionales japoneses, toda una exquisita mezcla.

— ¡Vaya! La oficina principal tiene buen aspecto…. ¡Quien lo diría Kurosaki! No imaginaba que, tuvieras un gusto en decoración antigua.

— ¿Eso es un cumplido acaso Ishida idiota? No creas que se me ha olvidado tu comentario acerca de mi forma de como decorar esta oficina.

—Bueno – se defendió el de gafas – el diseño anterior a este también era sobrio y tenía su toque personal, ¡Quien diría que Chappy el conejo pudiera estar estampado en las paredes de la oficina de una presidente ejecutiva y no desaliñar su reputación!

Aquel comentario logro sacar la nariz del Kurosaki de la infinidad de documentos sobre el escritorio. Y no fue por la forma indirecta del pelinegro de alabar la decoración del antiguo presidente, sino el nombrar a aquel espantoso ser "Chappy".

El pelinaranja se acomodó en su silla.

—Vale — Dijo cruzado de brazos — ya entiendo porque estas a estas horas jodiendo en mi oficina, ¿Qué rayos quieres Ishida? ¿Qué pretendes?

E igualando su postura, el pelinegro se puso cómodo en la silla.

—No se a que te refieres Kurosaki….

—Sabes muy bien de lo que me refiero… y espero haberte dicho y que tú entiendas que ese tema esta zanjado….

Dijo apuntando con el bolígrafo directo al rostro del chico de gafas.

— ¿Qué tema? ¿El de la decoración? — Expresó el de cabellos negros de forma despreocupada – tan solo mencione el buen gusto de la presidenta Kuchiki en decorar su oficina o más bien, su EX oficina.

—Ishida – advirtió ya impaciente el de pelos naranjas.

—No entiendo porque el tema de la ex presidenta te pone peor de insoportable de lo que eres Kurosaki – se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz – ¿Acaso no puedo alabarla?

El de ojos avellanas se puso de pies para así quitar tensión de su cuerpo.

—No te traje a Japón para que hicieras preguntas absurdas y ni mucho menos para alabar al estresante remedo de conejo ese… - dijo refiriéndose al conejo Chappy. Rodo los ojos, tan solo en pensar en aquel nombre era estúpido… ¡Joder! Que forma más estúpida de llamar a un conejo… ¡Chappy!

_Por Kami_

El de pelos negros cruzó los brazos notando el malhumorado rostro de su "Jefe"

—Vale, vale – dijo el de gafas – lo capto Kurosaki, y te recuerdo que eso de "Te traje a Japón" es erróneo, ya sabías de mis ansias por regresar a la tierra de mi origen y tu proposición me pareció interesante… o ¿te recuerdo como casi me imploraste ser parte de tu equipo de trabajo?

Por la mirada fulminante que le dio el Kurosaki supo que su herido estaba tocado, ¡Cuánto le agradaba eso!... Joder a Kurosaki Ichigo siempre fue un pequeño hobby creado desde sus días en la Universidad de Londres, su compañero de departamento y encima de su mismo origen Japonés

Desde un principio fue una extraña amistad, repleta de comentarios inteligentes – de parte de Ishida Uryuu – e insultos – de parte de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ambos se habían graduado de Administración de Empresas en Londres y habían sido socios en K. Corporation, una pequeña empresa de importación de productos Japoneses fundada por el extravagante padre del Kurosaki, que la dupleta del Kurosaki anaranjado y el chico de gafas habían popularizado en Inglaterra, ganando gran fama y prestigio en un país extranjero como Inglaterra.

_Toda una hazaña_

Aunque bien, el pelinegro pudo ser parte del equipo de trabajo de la línea de hospitales dirigidos por su padre Ishida Ryuken, pero descartó aquella idea desde el día de su graduación de la escuela Superior por este ultimo mencionado.

_¿Trabajar con Ryuken? Para nada… preferiría trabajar con el orgulloso y bocaza del pelinaranja._

Cuando el Kurosaki le propuso regresar a Japón para hacerse cargo de nada más y nada menos K &K Corp. (Empresa fusionada con Kuchiki Corp.) pensó que estaba bromeando pero al notar la sinceridad y casi suplica reflejado en los avellanas orbes de su "amigo" no dudo en regresar a su país de origen.

—Tan solo te lo propuse – se defendió el pelinaranja, trayendo al presente al pelinegro pensativo – no es como si te hubiera rogado trabajar en Japón, siempre noté por tus comentarios querer regresar a este país.

— ¿Este país? – Contradijo el de pelos oscuros - ¿Por qué te refieres así de tu propio país de nacimiento? ¿Es que acaso no querías volver a Japón?

El pelinaranja dio una mirada significativa pero incomprensible a los ojos azules oscuros del pelinegro. Alzo una ceja.

—Hubiera querido posponer mi regreso a Karakura… eso es todo.

Lo vio apretar los puños y tomar asiento nuevamente para concentrarse en su atareado trabajo.

Vale… sin dudas algunas estaban llegando al centro del misterio del Kurosaki y su rol como "presidente". Nunca se comió el cuento de que le había salido una oferta "generosa de la nada" con Kuchiki Byakuya… sabía que no estaba siendo totalmente sincero y que seguramente estaba ligado al Kuchiki de una forma u otra… o quizás a la EX presidenta, hermana del Kuchiki.

Sin dudas iba a averiguarlo, solo faltaba puyar un poco más y la burbuja de misterio del Kurosaki se explotaría.

—Eeto – una cabeza achocolatada se asomó en la puerta principal atrayendo las miradas de ambos hombres jóvenes en la oficina — disculpe Kurosaki sama, su café ya esta listo.

Ichigo hiso un gesto a la menuda chica para que entrase con el café. Claro toda su atención estaba puesta en los informes que ahora estaba firmando

Nerviosa la chica sirvió el café negro de su jefe —aquí tiene Kurosaki sama — dijo pasándole la bandeja a un lado del lío de papeles en la parte desocupada del escritorio de roble.

Ichigo dio un sorbo. —Gracias Hinamori y… – frunció el ceño – ya te dije que puedes decirme Ichigo o solo Kurosaki, deja eso del "Sama" quizás lo usabas con tus antiguos jefes pero conmigo no jodas con tantas formalidades.

La chica asintió torpe —como usted diga, Kurosaki sam… - pero al ver el entrecejo aun mas fruncido de su pelinaranja jefe, lo acortó a un: – san, Kurosaki san.

—Eso esta mejor que el fastidioso Sama – murmuraba ichigo entre dientes a la vez que seguía con las firmas en los documentos.

La chica de pelos chocolates se dirigió al educado chico de pelos oscuros.

—Ishida san…. ¿También desea una taza de café?

—Muchas gracias, Hinamori san… eres muy amable.

Al salir, la chica se despidió con una reverencia y ambos chicos le respondieron, Ishida con una atenta inclinación e Ichigo con un gruñido entre dientes.

La interrupción del café matutino del Kurosaki por parte de la secretaria Hinamori Momo, fue buena en cierta forma, pudo re – plantear el "tema" misterioso del Kurosaki.

—Sabes… Kurosaki esta mañana me han contado algo muy curioso.

—Ja, ja, ja – río el Kurosaki – ¿no me digas Ishida que andas de cotilla por los pasillos de la empresa? Menudas costumbres Japonesas se han de estar pegando Sir. Ishida… san.

Se burlo el Kurosaki, al pelinegro el comentario fue un pie para joder al Kurosaki.

—No es una cotilla, así como osas decir Kurosaki, se llama buena relación con tus compañeros de trabajo… algo que no sabrías ya no que no has socializado con casi nadie.

—Al contrario de ti, mi trabajo es bastante ocupado ¿sabes? Así que no eh tenido tiempo de hacer el vago.

El de pelos negros rodó los ojos.

—Como sea Kurosaki, lo que escuche me llamo mucho la atención y estoy ansioso de poder confirmarlo con mis propios ojos.

Aquel comentario trajo curiosidad en el de cabellos naranjas… ¿ishida interesado en algo que no fuera costura? Eso habría que verlo.

—Y se puede saber que fantástica cosa has escuchado Ishida… ¿Algo relacionado en trazos e hilos?

—Muy gracioso Kurosaki…. Pero al contrario de la costura me eh interesado en la Señorita Kuchiki.

Y eso último dicho atrajo la mirada marrón del Kurosaki. ¡Claro! Al haber arrastrado el apellido Kuchiki de esa forma lenta y muy bien dicha, quien no lo haría.

El pelinaranja enmudeció unos segundos, para volverse a su trabajo.

Al ver que no había siquiera comentario por parte del pelinaranja siguió hablando.

—Me han dado referencias de esta atrayente señorita…. Y me parece que es alguien muy educada, fina, inteligente y hermosa.

Aquel ultimo adjetivo calificativo utilizado por Ishida, provocó una mueca en el soberbio rostro del pelinaranja.

—Pues para mí es una persona banal y muy superficial que está de "vacaciones en nada más y nada menos que en Fiji".

El silencio de Ishida lo hiso volverse en su comentario y al ver el semblante del pelinegro sorprendido supo que había hablado de más_…. Otra vez._

Ishida acomodó sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Al parecer estaba dando en el clavo de sus suposiciones y el Kurosaki le había hecho fácil terminar de atar cabos.

_Eso no se lo esperaba_.

—Interesante el hecho de que sepas donde se ubica la EX presidenta Kuchiki san, para alguien tan huraño como tu, me sorprende Kurosaki.

Ichigo enarcó una ceja altiva_… ¡Ahora era Kuchiki san! Vaya._

—Tan solo lo oí de Byakuya… no es como si me interesara donde este "Kuchiki san" en estos momentos, tengo cosas más importante de que preocuparme que del paradero de la hermana de Byakuya o de las afamadas descripciones que den el resto de empleado de K & K Corp.

Un silencio más se apodero de la oficina. El pelinegro se puso sobre sus pies.

—Sabes que no me engañas con esa falsa capa impuesta de frialdad hacia la familia Kuchiki, algo has tenido que ver con ellos o los conoces de hace tiempo — y ahí se fue la "sutilidad" del pelinegro, quería respuestas a sus preguntas y las obtendría.

_Joder_ – dijo Ichigo a sus adentros, Ishida podía ser un dolor de trasero cuando se lo proponía.

—Porque no habría otra forma de explicar el hecho de que te hayan elegido precisamente a ti, Kurosaki como el presidente de sus acciones multimillonarias y exorbitantes de K & K Corp. Para eso tendrías que ser de confianza de los Kuchiki, una de las familias más poderosas de Japón, sin olvidar el hecho que son parte de la Nobleza del país, ¡Que te hayan buscado precisamente en Londres no me parece coincidencia!

_¿Un dolor de trasero había dicho el de cabellos naranjas? No, perdón un verdadero dolor de cojones. ¡Maldita sea!_

— ¡Ya! – dijo el Kurosaki cruzado de brazos, ahora sí… totalmente desenfocado de su papeleo matutino – ¿Importa mucho el hecho de que pueda conocer a los Kuchiki? Joder Ishida… deja de suponer cosas absurdas.

El pelinegro se dio vuelta bruscamente.

¿Absurdo? ¿Kurosaki Ichigo le decía cosas referidas de "Absurdo"'?.

—Absurdo es el hecho de que guardes celosamente cada objeto que ocupaba en la oficina de la antigua presidenta Kuchiki Rukia, para ti eso si es absurdo.

El pelinaranja tartamudeo una maldición.

Su propio acaloramiento lo tomó por sorpresa ¿Ishida se había dado de cuenta de que guardaba los objetos de Rukia? Es decir, de Kuchiki Rukia….

— ¡Joder! — Gritó acalorado el pelinaranja ahora puesto sobre sus pies — ¿Qué quieres que hiciera? ¿Qué tirará todas esas porquerías infantiles de Chappy el conejo y ganarme la insultada más grande y molesta de la historia? No conoces como idolatra aquel jodido remedo de conejo, y viendo que en 5 años no ha podido superar este horrible gusto, no me iba a arriesgar en verla hecha una fiera por esa porquería.

Y, sí la revelación anterior Ishida no se la esperaba, está mucho menos. Ahora tomó asiento interesado, al parecer Ichigo conocía mucho más a fondo a la Ex presidenta Kuchiki que lo que él imaginaba.

Avergonzado por su propia enorme bocaza, se rascó la nuca para aliviar la tensión, pero no lo logro, la mirada inquieta del chico de gafas no ayudaba a su desbocado pulso.

—Creo que debes de ponerme al día con muchas cosas ¿No crees Kurosaki? Me gustaría que empezaras a contar sobre tu relación con la Familia Kuchiki… o es de decir con Kuchiki Rukia.

El pelinaranja fruncía el ceño y dio vuelta sobre sus talones.

—Te equivocas Ishida… — dijo ocultando su mirar a través de los flequillos naranjas que sobresalían de su anaranjada cabeza – Mi relación con Kuchiki Rukia acabo hace cinco años, desde el día que desaparecí de Japón completamente, desde el día que la abandone.

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia delante interesado e inquieto por la relevante información que su "amigo" de cabellos naranjas le estaba dando.

—Kurosaki.

Fue lo único que logro emitir el de gafas para sorpresa de sí mismo.

* * *

**oOoOoOo**

— ¡A... alto Kuchiki san! – Gritó la rubia tratando de jalar inútilmente su pesada maleta para poder seguirle el paso a la pequeña chica de cabellos negros - ¿Qué estas pensando hacer Rukia chan? Ni siquiera hemos ido a nuestras casas y… ¡Mira la forma en que estamos vestidas!

Reclamó al notar todas las miradas sobre ellas, el aspecto que daban no era el mejor, y mucho menos ayudaba el traje de vida propia de la morena, que justo estaba tratando de acomodar.

¡Pero ni un carajo! Ni ese estúpido vestido veraniego la haría detenerse a su destino.

¿Qué estaba pensando hacer? Eso era obvio… se largaba directo a "K&K Corp." Eso iba a hacer.

* * *

**To be Continued.**

¡Ara! El segundo capítulo de "¿Qué demonios? Yo soy el presidente Bakka".

Sí leyeron bien, este es el segundo capitulo de este fic. El primer capitulo fue borrado y nunca lo pude guardar, por eso la reseña en el empiezo del capitulo del día de hoy.

Pido disculpas nuevamente, pero espero que hayan ido liando la historia y suponiendo muchas cosas.

¡Supongan! ¡Supongan! ¿Que rollo traerán estos? ¿Qué pasará cuando Rukia llegue por fin a K &K Corp.?

Como siempre, gracias y buena semana….

_¡L-chan!._

**Reviews.**


End file.
